Folded paperboard containers, normally disposable, are used in a wide variety of configurations in the fast food industry.
The present invention is concerned with cartons of the type utilized in the accommodation of two separated foodstuffs, and more particularly a food product and a sauce which is to be added to the food product, or in which the food product is to be dipped, at such time as the food product is to be consumed.
It is quite common for sauce cups to be supplied as a separate item from the carton or package for the principal food product. However, as a matter of convenience and security, it is preferred that specific provision be made for the accommodation of such a sauce cup in the actual packaging of the principal product.
A package for such purposes, will be noted in the patent to Paley U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,259, issued Jan. 23, 1990.
A similar although more complex carton will be noted in the patent to Forbes, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,987, issued Sep. 22, 1987, which indicates that an opening 26 may be included for "specialized products". No further explanation is given as to the purpose of this opening.
Inasmuch as such cartons are normally single-use items and used by the thousands, any improvements which can be made in reducing the cost associated with such cartons can be quite significant. Savings can reside in a reduction in the amount of raw material required, simplified construction, reduced assembly procedures, and the like. Such improvements, either individually or in combination, must also continue to maintain the primary function of such packages in protectively accommodating foodstuffs, preferably with improved features such as enhanced stability.